<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bright lights that cast a shadow by tiffaniesblews</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556745">bright lights that cast a shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews/pseuds/tiffaniesblews'>tiffaniesblews</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agni Kai (Avatar), F/M, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Light Angst, POV Zuko (Avatar), Post-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, Zuko (Avatar) Needs Therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews/pseuds/tiffaniesblews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko wakes up feeling like he is on fire: his lungs, his heart, the blood in his veins. </p>
<p>He didn't hesitate, wouldn't ever hesitate, to protect someone close to him. She is the first person he thinks about when he wakes up, and she is the last person he sees before he falls asleep. The burning is worth it knowing that is alive because of his sacrifice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bright lights that cast a shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How many times can I write post-Agni Kai fics? A lot, clearly. </p>
<p>I was debating saving this for my Zuko work "what a catch", but I know I want that post Agni Kai scene to go somewhere different. So, I decided to post this short almost 3k one shot now. As a treat. </p>
<p>Title comes from My Chemical Romance's "Famous Last Words". (Yes, I know I am emo)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko wakes up slowly, his vision blurry as he opens his eyes. He can barely make out the room around him, though he feels the soft mattress underneath him and the soft silk sheets that engulf him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he is totally awake, he turns his head to the right, trying to find something familiar to reassure him that he is not dead, that this is not a dream, but his vision is still blurry and he cannot make anything out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As carefully as possible, he tries to sit up, groaning in pain as he makes his way onto his elbow to perk up more. His groans of pain seem to gather the attention of someone in the room, for now he hears a quiet rustling before the bed creaks underneath the weight of the person sitting on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Zuko, you must rest,” says the person, though Zuko is quick to recognize his uncle’s voice. He blinks slowly, trying to get the blurriness away before he can finally make out his uncle’s face studying him with concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle?” he rasps. His voice is raw, and speaking is painful. “Uncle, am I dead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Zuko, you’re not dead,” Iroh assures him, gently pushing Zuko back down on the bed so that he is laying down once more. “But you were hurt very badly, and you’ve been asleep for so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How - how long?” Zuko asks, coughing slightly. He is now acutely aware of the pain that creeps up from his chest and into his ribs, his lungs, his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About three days or so,” Iroh tells him, sighing deeply. “Maybe four? To be honest, Zuko, I think I lost count.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko groans again, wincing as he feels the pain traveling up his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Iroh asks, reaching over and placing a hand on Zuko’s forehead. “You feel hot, I think your fever may be getting worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on fire, uncle,” Zuko moans. “Everything is on fire. The blood in my veins, my lungs, my brain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> is on fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should fetch a doctor,” Iroh states, more to himself than to Zuko, stroking his beard thoughtfully. “Especially now that you are awake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want Katara,” Zuko says, though the words stumble out of his mouth before he has the chance to even think about them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh just stares down at Zuko, his lips quirking upwards slightly as he studies his nephew with caring eyes. Zuko does not have time to think about what his uncle might possibly be thinking of, especially since the world around him is currently burning. He feels as if he is thirteen again, where his whole world was on fire, before the pain dissipated slowly, and the world was taken away from him. Though the pain is different now, as he chose to suffer as opposed to being forced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko, do you remember what happened?” Iroh asks, folding his hands in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unbearable pain,” Zuko mutters, wiping a bead of sweat that makes his way down his temple. “And then… fire. Darkness. Just complete and utter nothingness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” uncle muses, nodding wisely. “You jumped in front of lightning for Master Katara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” is all Zuko can say, as he feels a sharp pain in his lungs, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. Iroh moves quickly, placing a hand on Zuko’s shoulder in worry, but Zuko shakes his head. “I’m - I’m fine. Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh nods and moves away, though his eyes are still full of concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want Katara,” Zuko repeats, looking up at his uncle. “Where is she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably in her room in the guest quarters,” Iroh explains. “I forced her to go to sleep as she would not leave your side. She’s been healing you every few hours, but she needed rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko nods, understanding, but the feeling does not go away. It’s selfish, really, begging his uncle to go wake Katara just so he can see her for himself. But he wants her by his side, wants to make sure that she is safe and happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh watches Zuko for a bit before making his way off the bed that creaks in relief when his weight is gone. Zuko’s eyes follow his uncle as he makes his way around the bed and towards the door, opening it once he approaches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please fetch Master Katara in her quarters, if you will,” he hears Iroh tell a guard that must be stationed outside Zuko’s quarters. “Tell her Zuko is awake, she will want to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko does not hear the guard’s confirmation, but he closes his eyes once more, trying to relax both his muscles and his mind. He feels uncle’s weight on the bed again, feels his uncle’s hand on his forehead as he checks his fever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe getting Master Katara is a good idea,” Iroh mutters to himself, probably thinking that Zuko fell asleep again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko just hums in response, and he hears Iroh’s soft laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko, if you are feeling up to it, may I ask you a question?” Iroh asks, causing Zuko to open his eyes and stare up at his uncle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Zuko replies. He is finding it easier to talk, though he coughs again, this time sitting up on his elbow as he turns away from Iroh. His lungs continue to burn in his chest, and the cough just gets deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Iroh gets up and makes his way across the room where a pitcher of water sits on a desk. Quickly, he pours a cup and hands it to his nephew who takes it. Iroh just watches, one hand clenched in a fist as Zuko drinks, taking deep steadying breaths. When he is done with the water, Zuko hands the cup back to Iroh who just places it back on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should get some more rest,” Iroh claims, shaking his head and sitting back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I want to see Katara,” Zuko repeats, placing his head back on his pillow, though he places one hand on his temple, prodding it with his hands as if trying to move the pain away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Iroh states. “Zuko, did you even think during the Agni Kai? Did you think about jumping?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t think at all,” Zuko answers quickly, moving his hand away from his head so he can squint up at his uncle. “I saw the lightning heading her way and I didn’t think, didn’t even hesitate, I just… ran.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were very brave to do so,” Iroh comments, giving Zuko a soft smile. “I’m proud of you, even if I did almost lose you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m - I’m so sorry, uncle,” Zuko stutters, “I didn’t even think - didn’t have any thoughts - I just couldn’t - couldn’t lose her too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Zuko, I know,” Iroh assures him. “You saved her life, and I know she is grateful for that. But now, you must consider yourself, let yourself heal for the time being.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She saved me too,” Zuko says softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She did,” Iroh agrees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A genteel knock comes from the door, causing Iroh to stand back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Poor uncle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Zuko thinks to himself as he watches Iroh bustle around the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He hasn’t stopped moving since I woke up. Has he even slept? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s awake?” comes Katara’s voice from the other side of the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, he’s awake,” Iroh replies, moving aside and letting Katara come in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes fall on Zuko laying in the bed, and she rushes over, making her way onto the bed kneeling next to him. Sighing happily, Zuko raises a hand towards her face, but her hand intercepts his and she places them both in her lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re awake,” she says gently, using her free hand to feel his forehead, his shoulder, even his chest. “You’re still very hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He still has a fever,” Iroh comments from near the door. “Best we can do is wait it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” Katara replies, looking back at Iroh. “I did a healing session on his wound a few hours ago, he should be good for another few hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh nods in agreement. “Well, since you are here with my nephew, I am going to leave you two along for a bit. Master Katara, would you like me to bring you some tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Katara replies. “But, Iroh, you should rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Iroh replies, waving his hand. “I will rest later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Iroh walks out of the room, leaving Zuko and Katara alone. She turns back around and faces Zuko, looking down at him with furrowed brows as she studies him. He can’t help but notice dark circles under her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When was the last time you got a good night’s sleep?” he asks her. So badly does he want to reach out for her again, but he doesn’t dare, especially as her hand still holds his, her thumb absentmindedly stroking his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Katara admits with a small sigh. “When the guard came to get me, I was staring up at the ceiling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Katara,” he tells her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes soften. “Why are you sorry, Zuko?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I made you worry about me,” Zuko states. “I don’t - don’t want you to worry about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Zuko, I’m going to be worrying about you for a long time,” she teases gently, finally letting go of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” Zuko hums, closing his eyes again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels Katara’s hand on his head, but this time he feels her move a piece of sweaty hair off of his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really I should be thanking you,” she says quietly, now stroking his hair, her nimble fingers detangling some of the knots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already have,” Zuko reminds her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t reply, but she moves her hand away from his head and Zuko can feel her adjusting herself next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t leave,” he states, reaching out towards her, his hand colliding with what he assumes is her leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckles softly, taking his outstretched hand in hers. “I’m not, I’m not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without reply, Zuko settles, but his thoughts are swimming. Katara is here with him, sitting by him and holding his hand. He never would have thought this day would come, that this powerful waterbender would forgive him with her whole heart and welcome him with arms wide open. Not only that, but he never would have thought that he would risk his life for her without any hesitation whatsoever. When he told Iroh there were no thoughts, Zuko only told a small fib.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because the only thought he had in his mind when he was racing towards the lightning bolt was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not her too</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Azula’s crazed eyes flash before him, causing him to wince. He feels Katara’s grip on his hand tighten, but he doesn’t react. Azula was slipping, she was not acting like herself, she was sloppy and insecure and - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Azula!” Zuko yells, sitting up quickly in bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he’s sitting up straight, he immediately regrets the speed in which he did so, because now his stomach is churning. He can feel the bile make its way up his throat, causing his throat to burn with almost the same intensity as his lungs. Katara watches with wide eyes as he throws a hand over his mouth and gags, trying to swallow the bile down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hold on!” Katara exclaims, jumping off the bed and looking around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She runs to the other side, her eyes on the floor before finally finding what she is looking for and bending down to grab it. Soon, she is shoving the basin into Zuko’s hands and he releases the contents of his stomach into it, tears streaming down his face, his chest in absolute agony. Really, it’s just water that he vomits up, but he groans in pain as he sits back against his pillows, Katara taking the basin out of his hands and heading to the washroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko can almost hear her washing the basin before she makes her way back out and places it back down on the floor next to his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” she asks, once again kneeling beside him. She reaches out and wipes a tear from Zuko’s scarred cheek, holding his face in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He places his own hand on hers, leaning into it. “Yeah, I sat up too fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara gave him a small smile before pulling her hand away from him, and Zuko does his best not to reach out for her again. She feels so real in his hands, sitting there next to him. Clearly, this definitely is not a dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you call out Azula’s name?” Katara asks him, adjusting herself so that she is now sitting besides him. Her arm is almost touching his and all he has to do is reach - but he won’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is she?” Zuko asks, turning his head so he could look at Katara more clearly. “After the Agni Kai - where did she go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara shifts uncomfortably, not making eye contact with Zuko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katara, where is my sister?” Zuko repeats, his heart beginning to beat fast under his chest, fear gripping his heart. “Is she hurt? Is she - is she dead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Zuko, no!” Katara assures him, finally looking at him and shaking her head. “No, she’s not dead. Hurt, maybe, but surely not dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then where -?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s in prison with your father,” Katara finally answers, deflating a bit as she does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko blinks. “Prison?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We tried to convince the council and Fire Sages that she didn’t belong there,” Katara explains, though to Zuko she’s not really making sense. “She’s a child, Ozai manipulated her for years, she’s losing her mind, she-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katara, who tried to convince the council?” Zuko asks. Actually, he’s more surprised he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>a council anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai,” Katara tells him, counting off on her fingers. “Me. Even Aang did his best to convince them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko stares at Katara, watching as she begins to flush at his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she asks, somewhat defensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After everything she’s done to you,” Zuko rasps, “you still want to help her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara sighs. “Like you said when we faced her, Azula was slipping. Unlike you, she was stuck with Ozai for years. Azula needs </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>not a lifetime of prison.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, Zuko leans over, wrapping both arms around Katara and bringing her close to him. He feels her shoulders tense, before she slowly and carefully wraps her arms around his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what’s this for?” she asks, though her voice is muffled a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of your kind heart,” Zuko tells her, kissing the top of her head. She rests her head against his chest, and Zuko really does not want to let her go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, I’ve had enough of my kind heart I think,” Katara chuckles. “And you, Zuko, need some rest .”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko frowns. “Haven’t I been asleep for three days? That’s what my uncle told me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Katara replies, finally pulling away from Zuko. “But you were delirious for the most part, and I don’t really think you actually slept.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko doesn’t reply, just rubs the back of his neck as Katara goes to make her way off the bed. The closer she gets to the edge, the more he realizes he doesn’t want her to leave. And though she’s deflected some of his little advancements before, he reaches out and takes hold of her wrist, causing her to pause and look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay with me,” he says softly. “Just a little bit longer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles slowly but makes her way back next to Zuko, pushing aside the blankets and sliding her legs underneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move over,” she tells him as she slips down further in the bed, bringing the blankets up to her chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko chuckles gently, but does as he is told, making sure to give Katara plenty of room next to him as he lays down next to her. Tentatively, she curls up next Zuko, her head resting on his shoulder, her hand resting on his chest, just above his new scar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re still here, Zuko,” she whispers, causing Zuko’s heart to race.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” he whispers back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lie in comfortable silence, their breathing the only sounds that take over the room. Zuko stares up at the ceiling, trying not to focus on Katara’s hand on his chest, or her head on his shoulder; he still burns, but for different reasons now. Soon, Katara’s slow, steady breathing fills the room and Zuko turns slowly to see that her eyes are closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he is sure she is absolutely asleep, Zuko closes his eyes, allowing himself this moment of peace. He’s not really sure the last time he’s ever known peace, ever allowed himself a moment's rest, but with Katara wrapped up next to him, now wouldn’t be so bad, would it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Iroh comes into the room almost ten minutes later, a cup of tea in his hand for Katara, he spots the two kids wrapped up into each other fast asleep, looking so peaceful as they sleep. He smiles to himself before placing the cup on the side table next to Katara, then slowly makes his way out of the room. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>